


Ending 1

by prettykittysetter (opanimeboy)



Category: Angel of Death (RPG)
Genre: Gen, hey it's something okay i'll do more and better eventually, i had a lot of fun writing this even if, im sad im sad IM SAD, the ending we dont wanna think about, there was no flow and it's painfully short and underdescribed, this game means a lot to me, this is really terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opanimeboy/pseuds/prettykittysetter
Summary: The promise is kept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we all knew it was coming, so why are we crying
> 
> written for my bud lance ily, thx for making me suffer
> 
> edit:  
> This story has been translated into Russian by the wonderful AO3 user @Ni_Ki_Ni!  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5515538/14192348
> 
> I am extremely grateful they took the time and effort to do so. <3 If you wish to translate into any other languages, please just tell me beforehand & I'll grant you my blessing! If you could link me, too - I'd be honored to share it here.

"Hey, Zack?

A noncommittal hum was given in response from what Rachel could outline was his face. The alley was too dark to make out fine features, but she squinted at where she thought his eyes were nonetheless, her own pair wide and blank. Not as blank as before, though. She couldn't change that for herself even if she tried.

"Whaddya want?" The bandaged man asked with no real bite. In the time they'd been together - days? Weeks? Time was meaningless for the two, anyways - he'd warmed up to her like no other. Him responding without murder was one other people and fellow monsters rarely elicited from him. Excluding the corner store clerks (who were already good as dead) he threatened for soda and whatnot.

She knew he knew what she wanted. Rachel hadn't again asked what she pestered him so much about in the building. The girl hadn't so much brought up anything about promises or gods. She knew he wasn't an idiot, and she knew he was waiting. Waiting for her.

"Ray?"

"...can I have a drink?"

His shoulders obviously slumped and he grumbled an affirmative, passing over the cola. She held it with both hands and stared hard at the dark liquid.

"That's not gonna give you any damn answers, you know."

"...huh?"

"Staring it when I could be drinking it isn't gonna help you reach whatever complicated conclusion you're searching for. It's simple. Don't over think it."

The girl switched her focus to Zack who visibly flinched from the intense attention. She took a slow sip while maintaining eye contact.

"Fucking stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Being weird!"

Rachel smiled. Zack went silent, then sighed loudly. "How's about right here? I usually like well lit areas 'cuz I can see expressions better. But since you're real fuckin' strange and it IS your request being fulfilled, I need to hear your input."

"Hm. How about...we move towards the lamplight down the street? This area isn't very busy, anyways."

She began to lead the way, but Zack trotted to catch up and stop her with a touch, more gentle than she'd ever expected. Shadows made way for less dim lighting, and empty eyes met ones with sparkles.

"Hold up. You gotta make this worthwhile for me, remember?" A feral grin made its way to a bandaged face.

"Yes."

"Don't sound like a robot right before! You can't play along for once?"

"But both you and I don't like to be puppe-"

"Shit, Ray! You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." The smile never left her face, but it gradually got smaller.

"Can I say some things before I go?"

"...It's not like I'm gonna stop you. My only threat is what you've always wanted, dammit."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...? Well?"

"In the Bible, there was something called the Last Supper. Have you ever heard of it?"

"What kind of stupid ass question is that."

"Sorry. It had to do with God's son eating dinner with--"

"Don't drag it out!"

"Heh. Okay. People ate food, and then God’s child died. Was killed. This-" she raised the bottle, "is kind of like that. So thank you."

"I thought you gave up all that God stuff."

"No, it's just that things...changed."

"Even I know that nothing can stay the same. ...You're welcome, by the way. Are you ready?"

She put the drink down close to the wall and looked up at the sky. Neither moved.

"I'm glad I met you."

"...

"7 second head start."

Rachel's eyes held fear and excitement. The moment she had anticipated for so long was finally happening. Zack's fingertips tingled, and he let out a laugh that few would call sane.

"...1..."

Rachel ran. She pumped her legs as fast as they could go. Blonde bangs got in the way, her feet got tangled and she tripped. ‘Seven seconds,’ she thought. Getting up as quickly as she could, panting, she continued to get away.

"...5..."

Zack swung his scythe in a bashing movement, feeling overheated. Red flashes made him feel the urge to start running then.

"...6..."

"...7."

He pursued the blur passing a corner, laughing. The larger heard her labored breaths once he was close enough, and that only made him run faster. They'd reached an alley that had no escape, and the younger turned around.

 

A face of pure terror, sure of what was to come morphed into something fond. It wasn't adoration which Zack was familiar with, but it made his swinging action more sloppy, more fast, more powered. He didn't move once his blade was lodged, no longer up to adding any more damage. It occurred to him for a quick moment that she'd been practicing her acting when he was in prison. He finally looked at Rachel.

“I'm glad I met you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so so much for reading
> 
> this game? Ruined me  
> Thank you twittr/tumblr @kuropin for MAKING ME CRY
> 
> No need to tell me how bad the writing is here, i know
> 
> I'm gonna write aus for rachel and zack. I swear. Give them lives they deserved with a "HAPPY" ending
> 
> twitter: opanimeboyy  
> tumblr: opanimeboy


End file.
